In certain networks, there may be a plurality of slave devices and one or more controllers. These slave devices may be input devices which relay information to the controller, or output devices that receive information from the controller. In one specific example, the network may be a smart home network.
For example, in a smart home network, certain network devices, referred to as input devices, may detect certain conditions, such as a door bell being actuated, a temperature change, movement, smoke, or a change in ambient light. This information is then relayed to a controller, which may determine some action or set of actions that are to be undertaken based on this information. The controller then relays commands to other network devices, referred to as output devices, to affect these actions. For example, the controller may command the output devices to turn on or off lighting, open or close window coverings, play an audio file, or notify a remote mobile device.
For example, in one particular embodiment, the input device may be a door bell, which upon actuation, transmits information to the controller. The controller may then actuate a hallway light, actuate the door chime as well as a recording of a barking dog, and send a notification to a user's mobile device. This is all achieved by sending commands from the controller to multiple slave devices.
However, if the controller is non-functioning, the system no longer operates. For example, the controller may be disabled for a number of reasons. These include local power outage, a failed firmware update, an AC adapter breakdown, a hardware failure, a failed network repeater, or an unintended disconnection from the network.
If the controller is non-functioning, the actuation of the door bell is not acted upon and none of the actions noted above are performed. This may require an urgent service call to remedy the problem. For example, a service provider may need to dispatch a service technician to address the problem.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were a system and method by which the network could continue to operate, even in a limited capacity, if the controller is no longer functional or accessible. In this way, even if the service call is still necessary, it may no longer be urgent, as the home network retains some basic functionality.